


head in the clouds (but my gravity's centered)

by kusuos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: California, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Road Trips, Sunsets, a tiny bit of angst, shitty pop music, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuos/pseuds/kusuos
Summary: just some iwaoi california fluff
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	head in the clouds (but my gravity's centered)

**Author's Note:**

> for rian, please leave kudos and/or comments if u enjoyed (title from sweater weather by the neighbourhood)

Everyone on I-10, hell, everyone in the state of California can probably hear Oikawa singing ‘Starships’ by Nicki Minaj as they cruise down the highway. 

He doesn’t care. 

They’d started their road trip in San Francisco, and were slowly making their way through the state, where they’d end the trip in San Diego. 

Iwaizumi watches as Oikawa drives, he drives like he does most things, full of energy, sometimes throwing all care out the window just to enjoy the task at hand. 

They round a turn, and Iwaizumi admires the way that his boyfriend’s hair floats around his face like a distorted halo in the summer breeze. The sun is starting to set, blue skies starting to turn shades of pink and orange. 

He watches Oikawa drive for a while, content to watch him sing along to his playlist of shitty pop songs. He manages to hit every high note and not crash the car, which Iwaizumi thinks is a pretty impressive feat. 

They’re almost alone on the highway, it’s late enough that not many people are driving anywhere, and they chose to take the scenic route instead of the faster one, wanting to spend as much time with each other as they can. 

Iwaizumi’s glad that they can even be together, their schedules after the 2020 Tokyo Olympics had been a mess, Oikawa busy with promotions since Argentina had won, and Iwaizumi getting the Japanese national team’s summer training routines ready for when they’d all go on their three week break. 

But they’d made it to California eventually, both of them deciding on the location because Iwaizumi hadn’t that much time to explore the state while he was studying there, and Oikawa hadn’t been except for the one time he’d gone to visit Iwaizumi. 

They did all the touristy things, went to Disneyland and Universal Studios, 

Oikawa looks happier here, even happier than when Argentina had won the Olympics. He doesn’t know if it’s the California air, or the fact that he’s with Iwaizumi (Iwaizumi hopes that it’s the fact that they’re together, but he wouldn’t ever admit it), but Iwaizumi wants him to stay like this forever. They can be free here, they can be whoever they want, they don’t have to worry about the future or where they’ll go next, and whether or not they’ll be together for it. 

Iwaizumi stops his reminiscing when Oikawa calls him, realizing that the car’s been stopped and his boyfriend has gotten out of it. 

“Iwa-chan! I read online that there’s tide pools here,” he says, walking down to the beach.

Iwaizumi follows him, knowing that it’s not worth it to protest, once Oikawa makes up his mind about something there’s no stopping him. 

He steps carefully over the small pools, they’re in a small rocky area next to a strip of beach. 

They stay there for a while, Oikawa poking at the small, colorful creatures, and screeching when he touches their slimy exterior. 

The sky gets darker. 

“We should head back,” Iwaizumi says. 

Oikawa shakes his head and drags him by the hand to the beach. He lays down on the sand and motions for Iwaizumi to join him. 

He does. He can’t say no to him. 

They watch the sun set, in comfortable silence. 

“It’s beautiful,” Oikawa says. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Iwaizumi can’t help but reply. 

Oikawa laughs and turns to face him. 

They fall into silence again, but this time it’s different, chilling, something growing between them, the tension from when they first met up in California finally coming out. 

He knows that they need to talk about this, and they may as well do it now. The trip is almost over anyways, and Iwaizumi knows that if he doesn’t address it, it’s going to eat him up inside and destroy what they have. 

“I think I know what I want now,” Iwaizumi says. 

Oikawa looks at him, fear in his eyes. They’d argued about this before, about what they were going to do next, and then acted like nothing happened and went on their road trip. He wasn’t expecting Iwaizumi to bring it up  _ now,  _ of all times. 

_ “You never know what you want,”  _ Oikawa had yelled at him over the phone. They didn’t call each other for a week after that, and Iwaizumi left all of his texts on read. 

“I want to keep working for the Japanese national team, I want to stay in Japan.” 

Iwaizumi’s voice shakes a little as he speaks but he continues on. 

“I want to be happy and I don’t know how else to do it.” 

Oikawa sniffles, he’s starting to cry and his bottom lip is trembling. The sky is dark now, purple with just a bit of pink and orange left in it. The colors wash over him, painting him in warm light.  _ Shit,  _ Iwaizumi thinks. He probably thinks he’s going to break up with him. 

“I don’t even have a ring with me,” he continues, “but I can’t hold off asking any longer.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widen and he looks down at his boyfriend, his best friend, who he’s loved forever, who he can’t imagine living without. 

Iwaizumi takes both of his hands in his. 

“I want to stay with you forever. Tooru, will you marry me?”

Oikawa throws his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and pulls him into a tight embrace. He can feel the brunet shaking against him after he lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Yes,” he says into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. They stay like that for a while until Iwaizumi can’t take it anymore and he kisses him, kisses him like he’s gasping for breath and he’s air.

They kiss on the beach for what feels like hours, Oikawa in Iwaizumi’s lap. 

It gets dark, really dark. They can see the stars clear in the sky, and it’s clearer than they’ve both ever seen it before, there being no light pollution on the highway in the middle of nowhere. 

Iwaizumi opens his mouth to point out that it’s late and they should head back but Oikawa cuts him off. 

“Stay with me and watch the stars.” 

He does. 

“It’s like when we were younger,” Oikawa reminisces, thinking of small hands holding each other, of blanket forts and climbing onto the roof swearing he could spot a UFO. 

“I think I loved you even then.” 

They kiss again, and a shooting star falls overhead. 

* * *

When they get back to Japan, they buy each other matching rings. They only have one more week together until Oikawa has to return to Argentina. 

The week is bittersweet, but they make the most of it, as they always have.

When he waves goodbye to Iwaizumi at the airport, the gold ring on his fourth finger glints in the sunlight. 

  
  



End file.
